


compathy

by stonefreed



Category: Everyman HYBRID, StanFredrick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, alex lives au, alternate title: HABIT has no rights, boy am i late to this party, character death mention, no beta readers we die like men, spoilers for stanfredrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: Stan reaches out to one of the few remaining survivors of the EMH group.





	compathy

**Author's Note:**

> compathy -  
> noun.  
> feelings, as happiness or grief, shared with another or others.  
> ( this is dedicated to the Into The Slenderverse Discord )

The phone rings once. Twice. Three times. By the _fifth_ ring, Stan doesn’t even know if he’s even calling the right number- or if this conversation is even wanted. On the _seventh_ ring- the other end picks up, and one of the few _remaining_ cast members of the tragic everymanHybrid crew- _Alex Koval_ answers, slightly out of breath.

The two of them shoot the breeze for a couple of minutes, and in this time Stan learns about what Alex had been up to- and swapped information about their own respective adventures.

“ You know about what happened? ” the question slips out from Stan’s lips, and he _cringes_ at himself on the inside. _After all_ , _anyone_ with a fucking internet connection and the ability to use google search could’ve kept up with the real-time horror story of Evan, Vinny and Jeff.  
There’s a silence between them. Stan can hear the sound of Alex’s slightly tinny breathing and the _slight_  background noise of the room that Alex must be taking his phone call from.

After a while, Alex swallows audibly, and replies.

“ ‘ _Course I do_. That fucking **thing** that’s _inside_ Evan- it killed my brother and the others. ” Alex’s voice is slightly choked up, and Stan can practically hear the other’s pained expression.  “ It also sent me a video tape. Of Jeff. On top of that video. ”

Stan recoils sightly at the thought of what might’ve been on that tape. Considering what he has seen and heard of HABIT, he can guess with a decent amount of certainty that it must’ve been utterly traumatizing for the other.

“ That.........‘s actually really awful. I’m sorry about about that. ” Stan’s words fly out of his mouth without a second thought. _What a fucking **milquetoast** apology, Evan_. Really, it wasn’t anything he didn’t already know, but he couldn’t help but feel kinda bad for Alex.

“ Thanks, I guess. But you know- I, uh, I think it’s pretty cool you’re helping other people out, man. ” Alex’s tinny voice comes through the speaker- somehow back to being upbeat _despite_ their conversation about the everymanHybrid crew and their fates. “ I think we all coulda’ used someone like you. ”

“ Thank you, Alex. ” Stan keeps his voice even.

“ Not a problem man! Shit- my break’s almost over, so I gotta go. ” Alex’s voice rushes quickly as he seems to be getting prepared to go back to his job. “ if you need anything else, feel free to drop me a line anytime! ”

“ Will do. I’ll be in touch, Alex. Goodbye. ”

“ Cool! Talk to ya’ later! Bye! ”

The call disconnects. Stan stares blankly at his phone’s LED screen for a decent amount of time afterwards, the electronic feeling like an _emotional cinder block_ in his hand. Slowly, methodically- Stan reaches for his still running camera.

And turns it off.

**Author's Note:**

> i binged these series and had Mega Feels and wanted to write something short just to get it off my chest. go watch stanfredrick for a neat twist on the slenderman series and for a slenderverse protag with a sense of style who practices basic self care.
> 
> as always: my twitter is @stone_freed and my tumblr is @stone-freed !


End file.
